


Sail With Me

by sunflowerbright



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn’t so odd. Maybe it was just because you didn’t see this that often, really. Love, Amy supposed it was. A stranger observes two people in a bus. And wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail With Me

Maybe it wasn’t so odd. Maybe it was just because you didn’t see this that often, really. Love, Amy supposed it was. Not that she’d ever really known that.  
  
The bus drove unsteadily over the road, the driver not caring to drive any slower just because it was pitch-black outside. Amy had to grab onto the nearest steel-railing, so as to not fall as her body shifted with the movements of the bus. On the other side, the man’s hold tightened on the woman in his arms.  
  
She looked tired, the woman. Long, brown hair fell down her back, curling slightly at the ends. Her body was turning towards the man, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Her face was relaxed completely, and even though she was standing in the middle of a bus at night, she looked perfectly at ease. Like she was safe.  
  
The man was tall, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket that made him seem shrouded in the darkness outside, only highlighted by the lights in the bus. He was grasping the railing above their heads with one hand, the other firmly set around the woman’s waist, supporting her weight against him. The position looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t show any signs of wanting to move at all.  
  
The bus stopped to a halt, stirring the woman from her half-slumber. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man, whose whole attention immediately shifted to her. She murmured something, and he smiled, just slightly, but it made his whole face light up. He really should smile more often. Amy wondered if that was what the woman had told him.  
  
Realizing that this was her stop, Amy hurriedly grabbed her bag and went outside. She stood still on the side-road, watching as the bus disappeared back into the night.


End file.
